Just a Normal Day
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Oneshot; SasuNaru. Naruto had never expected the day when Sakura would come up to him and say, ‘You’d make the perfect bride for Sasuke-kun’, but the day did come, and boy was Naruto in for a shock.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: OCC somewhat.

* * *

**Just a Normal Day**

**By: Hiki-chan**

It started out as a… freakishly calm day in Konoha. But for Naruto, everyday was _not_ a calm day. He would wake up to the sound of his stupid alarm, to the sound of annoying birds chirping, the sound of the woman and her boyfriend next door quarreling, the sound of screams echoing from the Hot Springs (where Jiraiya was obviously the culprit), the sound of someone banging on his door and so on and so forth. You get the idea, Naruto _never_ woke up to the sound of peace. Okay, maybe not never, just rarely.

Sure Konoha was peaceful, sure Akatsuki was gone and Sasuke had come back after killing Orochimaru and his brother. But he never had a normal day. Never. In fact, he had so many _not_ normal days, that now his 'Normal Days' consisted of many, many events.

But now he was getting side-tracked. Today, _today_, was a freakishly calm day, meaning normal _normal_ day. Where Naruto woke up in actual peace. That in itself was suspicious, Naruto had actually stayed in bed longer to wait for the usual disruption, but none came.

Drawing hid eyebrows together, Naruto looked around his bedroom guardedly. Naruto scratched his head before he got up as softly as his creaking bed would allow before he tip-toed his way to the doorway. He couldn't sense anything…

Half-expecting someone to just jump out and yell 'boo!' or attack him, Naruto made forms of his famous jutsu and kindly asked his double to go ahead first.

Hmm, nothing.

Was he being paranoid? Maybe, just maybe he was going to have an actual normal, _normal_ day.

--

Getting out of his house, Naruto smiled at the couple next door, the 'always bickering couple'

as he had nicknamed in his mind, the girl smiled back while her boyfriend opened the door and they both went in. No bickering that morning.

Inhaling deeply the fresh morning air, Naruto made his way to Ichiraku Ramen to get his breakfast. Ramen for breakfast, this was the life. If everything was going good since he woke up, he would do whatever he could to make this day as _normal _as possible.

The day started to plunge down the hill from Naruto's most peaceful day of the year to Naruto's most horrifying day of the year the moment Naruto met Sakura and she opened her mouth.

Naruto had never expected the day when Sakura would come up to him and say, 'You'd make the perfect bride for Sasuke-kun', but the day did come, and it was today.

The blond wasn't sure how long he was standing there like gaping like a fool. He was sure it was well over a minute before Sakura decided to snap him out of it by smacking a hand down. He imagined he had looked really comical, mouth open, eyes dilated in shock and entire body slumped.

And his head hurt. Ouch.

Wow, his imagination has been going wild lately, he thought he had just heard Sakura say… "Ne Sakura-chan, do you mind repeating what you said?"

A bright beam, ouch again, she was definitely hanging around Lee too much. "I said, you'd make a perfect bride for Sasuke-kun."

There it was again. His imagination had somehow twisted the words. And damn one part of him screamed how _right _that sounded while the other part was horrified at the plain fact that the other part of him was feeling something akin to_ liking_ and _agreeing_ about what Sakura said.

…

Okay_ fine_! So he did have _some_ feelings for the Uchiha. Please, he let Sasuke drill a hole through his chest, he went to find him best friend over and over again, he had shed countless tears for the Uchiha. Doesn't that count for something? But no, Naruto had did his best to hide his feelings, no one would approve of that in Konoha and if word got out that Naruto loved his best friend in the way he _wasn't _suppose to, they would hate him even more.

But hey the walls are tumbling down right now. He really didn't expect this out of Sakura's mouth. Out of everyone! Did she notice it? She couldn't have, he couldn't have been too obvious… Excluding what had happened above, what other evidence was there?!

Oblivious to the turmoil her friend was going through, Sakura said, "You see I was thinking about it a while back actually."

Naruto slowly raised incredulous eyes to Sakura.

"Since it's obvious that Sasuke-kun doesn't like me, and that I'm going out with Lee." She ticked out one finger with her hand, "Ino pig is with Chouji and she's gotten over Sasuke-kun," she ticked another finger, "Hinata, well," she gave Naruto skeptical look, "she's obviously not interested in Sasuke-kun," another finger ticked, "Ten Ten isn't interested and Temari is with Shikamaru." Two more fingers ticked.

A golden eyebrow rose, why was Sakura telling him all these?

"The rest of the teenage girls in Konoha just plain suck," Sakura ignored a couple of glares given to her by passerby teenage girls. No one would dare stick up against her, her strength was legendary. "Sasuke-kun, if I know him well enough, would rather date his own dead brother than them."

Naruto choked on his saliva but otherwise didn't say anything.

"He doesn't react to anyone but you, you're his best friend, you're someone he approved, someone he acknowledged out of the entire population of Konoha-"

"B-But he acknowledged you too Sakura-cha-" Naruto tried to interrupt.

Sakura shook her head, "Uh, uh. He didn't acknowledge me. He just accepted me as a teammate. You're his friend Naruto, his _best friend_. You were able to go beyond simple teammates to his friend _then_ to his best friend! Naruto no one else in Konoha is as close to him as you are."

The blond was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say and for a moment he just sputtered words out before he swallowed and tried again. "A-And you thought about all of this since?"

"A while back actually." She pursed her lips together, eyebrows drew together contemplatively, "Actually no, I have been pondering about this for a long time. Ever since we met Sasuke at the hideout, I have been thinking about it."

Wow, that _was_ long.

"In fact!" Sakura brightened up considerably, "I've decided to act on what I have discovered now!"

Sweat formed at the side of his head. _What_?

"Come on Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto backed away the moment Sakura took a step forward. There was this maniac glint in her green eyes that was freaking him out. "Come on Naruto," Her eyes were evil, "Don't be a _spoilsport_." Her voice lowered to a lethal tone.

Help.

Before Naruto knew it, Sakura had grabbed him and was currently dragging him. Him, who was probably heavier than her by more than 7kg, she was pulling him. To-To… To!

Naruto started to panic when they realized where they were headed to. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"No Naruto, I'm going through with this and this is final. I've been thinking about this for too long and it's disturbing my beauty sleep." Here she stopped and gave Naruto a fierce look that made his blood turn cold.

Oh Kyuubi lend me your warmth, please.

"Sasuke-kun cannot end up with anyone other than you, especially anyone who name begins with a _K_!" The 'K' was spit out venomously that chilled Naruto's bones.

Kyuubi, your warmth?!

"K-K?" Naruto echoed, thinking hard. Kakashi? Kiba? Kankuro?

"Karin." She hissed. "That disgusting girl just wouldn't take a hint back then. She's not in Konoha now but… Girls are persistent creatures." The last part was whispered lowly. Naruto thought he might as well have just frozen solid.

Naruto felt his bleed skip a beat when he recognized the familiar mansion. He tried to struggle out but Sakura had this death-grip on his arm. A smile pasted in place, she rang the doorbell.

Help, help, HELP!

_Kyuubi, switch places with me please!_ Naruto had sunk all the way to begging. _Begging!_

But his occupant answered with a very self-satisfied and smug, 'No.'.

Screw that fox, he was a useless stupid creature that had taken absolute pleasure in seeing his vessel suffer. Naruto paled visibly when he was snapped out of his inward tirade by the sound of incoming footsteps.

A sharp inward gasp. _Nooooo_!

Then the door flew open and Naruto immediately felt his heart start speeding up when a taller figure loomed over Sakura and him.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked then cursed himself inside for making that sound.

The Uchiha stood in front of them in the same outfit as he wore at Orochimaru, Naruto had always pondered why back then he didn't just faint on the spot when he saw Sasuke in that.

Quickly scanning the beaming Sakura holding a squirming Naruto in her grasp, dark eyes narrowed at them. Naruto stiffened.

Of course he would be angry at them! It was an early morning on a normal- scratch that, even this out of out of normal range of events.

"It's not my fault!" Were the words that flew out of Naruto's mouth, he immediately regretted it when those dark eyes rested on him, "S-Sakura-chan dragged me here!"

Hell, even though they had managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha (he wasn't really as unwilling as they thought he would be somehow) and had sort of talked a few times, and Sasuke couldn't really hurt them if he wanted to because they sealed his chakra for now as punishment, Naruto knew he wasn't ready for… whatever Sakura was planning. That girl was just plain _evil_, just like Tsu—

Good gracious, Sakura-chan was becoming more like Tsunade baa-chan!

Stunned by that revelation, Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's eyes narrowing further at where Sakura held his hand.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked in a slow, dark sardonic tone, his question aimed more at Sakura than him. Naruto almost melted at the tone.

Whether the tone affected Sakura or not, Naruto couldn't tell because the girl just suddenly let go off him and shoved him forward a beam still in place.

"I just told Naruto," She started and Naruto's baby blues dilated. Was she going to…?! "I told him that he would be the perfect bride for you, Sasuke-kun."

She said it! Naruto's face flared red when Sasuke blinked once, taken back by what she said.

That was _it_. Lightning please strike him down! Kyuubi go on a rampage! Lee come bursting out with nonsense on youth, somebody, anybody! Help!

"G-G-Ga-Gaaah!" Naruto quickly wretched out of Sakura's grip and ran behind the girl. His insides burning out of embarrassment as darker than night eyes landed on him. "S-Sakura-chan doesn't know what she's saying. She's just kidding! Aren't you Sakura-chan?" He gave a nervous laugh, "So that's uhm, t-the joke of the day! Ahahahaha." He took one step away from Sakura, "Goodbye everybody."

Naruto had intended to break for a run for his life but before he could even manage two steps, Sasuke had materialized in front of him and grabbed him by his waist. "Oh no you don't." Was the low murmur that escaped the Uchiha's mouth.

Damn the bastard was fast, even without his chakra. Naruto stuttered ridiculously, "T-T-Teme! She was just joking! Why on earth would she say something like that? I-It's a joke!"

The blond took a deep breath of air as he felt strong arms tighten around his waist. "Really?" Came the smooth dark voice of Uchiha Sasuke before he chuckled huskily. "I don't think so."

"Y-You don't?" Naruto almost squeaked, his face flaming.

"Quite the contrary in fact," Sasuke smirked at the blond before him, like the cat that caught the mouse. "I think she's right."

"Y-You think?" The vessel sputtered in shock, he wasn't expecting this. Definitely not.

"That's right," Sasuke lowered his face to meet Naruto eye to eye, the blond swallowed. "I don't think it, I _know_ it."

"Y-You know it?!" Now Naruto squeaked because now he really didn't know what to say.

"Mm hmm," Naruto failed to notice had he was slowly backed against Sasuke's doorway and the fact that Sakura was still there.

Sasuke licked his lips at the stunned blond before him before he proceeded to prove to Naruto why no one else would make a more fitting bride by sealing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

And thus Naruto's day become from his unusually peaceful and normal to his usual eventful normal and finally to his unusual extraordinary eventful day. But it seems to him that from today onwards, everyday would be extraordinary.

And boy was it _good_.

**Owari**

Extra Bit

Naruto felt a twitch of Sasuke's lips against his and knew that the Uchiha was smirking but at who?

From his half-lidded eyes, Naruto made out Sasuke's eyes glancing once at Sakura who… had a hand to her chest and a dreamy expression on her face. Naruto knew he was half lost in pleasure and holding on to Sasuke for all that he was worth but he knew that he hearing was not off when he heard a soft squeal, "Mission accomplish, Sasuke-kun."

The blond could feel Sasuke's smirk widened before the Uchiha's hand rose to tilt up his chin to allow him more access, as if to say, 'Here's my prize.'

Tch… weird.

**Real Owari**

* * *

Whee! I had fun with this. But I don't seem to be good at making long oneshots… Have I lost my touch? And yeah, I hate Karin, with every bone in my body.

Opinions, comments?


End file.
